Take Care Of The Cat (LadrienAdrinette)
by KariChanNya
Summary: [One-Shot] Adrien ha tenido un accidente. Se ha fracturado un pie y Marinette decide visitarlo cada día para cuidarlo. Aquí conocen sus identidades y son pareja. ¡Pasen y lean! ¡Disponible en Wattpad!


-¡Por fin! ¡Vacaciones!-. Dice Marinette emocionada mientras mira a su mejor amiga Alya.  
-Finalmente, ¿Soy yo o la clase se me hizo mas larga de lo normal?-. Dice la morena.  
-No solo tú, a mi también se me hicieron laargas, pero creo que por la emoción de las vacaciones-. Las dos chicas ríen.  
-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer en estas vacaciones Marinette?-. Pregunta Alya.-Yo tal vez valla a visitar a mis tíos fuera de la ciudad-.  
-No lo sé, creo que yo iré también de visita al cielo pensativa y suspira.-Y no veré a Adrien...-.  
-Tranquila, podras sobrevivir sin ver a tu novio-. Ríe y en eso, un sonido que al parecer llaman a Alya. Ella contesta, mientras Marinette mira de un lado para el otro, cuando ve arriba de las escaleras a Nino y...Adrien.

Adrien se notaba muy distraído, puede ser por las vacacaciones. Alya terminó su charla y se dirigió hacia la azabache  
-Lo siento Marinette, tengo que irme, mañana me voy y tengo que hacer la maleta-.  
-No te preocupes, ve y diviértete-. Las dos amigas se dan un abrazo y Alya se marchó.

Por otra parte, Adrien y Nino hablaban de...cosas de chicos. Bajaron por las escaleras pero en un falso movimiento Adrien tropezó cayendo por las escaleras. Todos miraron preocupados al joven modelo.  
-Aah!-. Gritó de dolor.  
-Tranquilo bro, ire a llamar a la enfermera-. Nino fue corriendo preocupado por su amigo a la enfermería.  
Todos habian visto el accidente y se acercaron para poder ayudar en algo, algunos se acercaban para ver que ocurría.

Marinette escucho a Adrien a si que voltó a ver que pasaba. Lo encontro tirado y a Nino corriendo con dirección a la enfermería. Ella fue corriendo a él.  
-¿Adrien? !¿Qué te pasó?!-. Dice la azabache preocupada.  
-S-solo caí de las escaleras...Ah!-. Le dolía mucho el pie.

Llegaron Nino y Kim ayudandole a levantarlo. Al parecer la enfermera no quizo atenderlo ya que tenia asuntos "importantes" que atender, a si que fueron a llamar a su padre.  
-¡¿Que?! ¿Por qué a mi padre?-. Dijo el rubio.  
-No sabíamos a quien llamar, pero contestó Nathaly y vendrán por tí-.  
Adrien solto un suspiro. Tenía miedo de que por eso ya no lo dejarían entrar a la escuela, pero agradeció que eran vacaciones y no perdería ninguna.  
Todos se fueron menos Marinette y Nino, que se quedaron a aconpañar a Adrien y se oyó un pitido de auto. Salió Nathaly a buscar a Adrien. El moreno y la azabache le ayudaron a dirigirse al auto y se despidieron. Marinette miró preocupada a su pareja, que le dió una sensación de querer cuidarlo. Cuidar del gato.

Pasaron días y Adrien por fin llegó a su casa. Se recostó en su gran cama a reposar por un rato.  
-¡Adrien! ¡Quiero queso!-. Una criatura negra con forma de gato salió de la chaqueta.  
-Ya pedí queso para tí, Plagg-.  
Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los dos. El pequeño kwami se esconde en algun lugar de la habitación. Nathaly entró a dejarle el queso y se retiró. Plagg se aseguró que no habia nadie y salió disparado al queso para comerlo.  
Adrien miró asqueado y suspiro.-Ojalá mi lady venga a verme-.  
-¿Yo qué?-. Una silueta de una chica de traje rojo con motas negras apareció parada en la ventana con una bolsa en su mano. Saltó a la habitación y se acercó a él.-¿Ya estás algo mejor?-.  
-Aún me duele un poco... mira su pie.  
-Te traje galletas, yo mismas las preparé-. Le entrega la bolsa de galletas al rubio.  
-Gracias, ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?-. Toma las galletas mientras ríe y se acerca para darle un suave beso en los labios.  
-Ejem-. Interrumpió el kwami que los estaba viendo y se acerca a Ladybug.-¿Traíste algo para mi?-.  
-Claro, traje tu queso favorito-. Ríe mientras le entrega una pequeña bolsa.  
-¡Gracias!-. Le arrebata la bolsa y se la lleva a un lugar sacando el queso.-Queso, ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?-. El kwami negro acariciaba el queso mientras le da pequeños besos.  
La azabache ríe y el rubio lo mira asqueado.  
-¡Plagg! ¡No seas asqueroso! Además de que te acabo de dar queso...-. Bufa Adrien.  
Ladybug deshizo la transformación dejando salir a Tikki para que pueda charlar con Plagg.

Así pasaron las horas, hablando y contandose cosas graciosas, sobre los últimos ataques de akumas, películas que se estrenaron, entre otras cosas que a ellos dos les gustaban. Le llevaba galletas o croissants, también queso para Plagg. Dibujaban en el yeso donde se habia fracturado. Jugaban juntos a su videojuego favorito mientras se enseñaban algunos ataques especiales.  
Plagg y Tikki solo charlaban de sus recuerdos de hace miles de años y de lo que hacían hasta ahora.  
Y así se fueron los días. Ya habían pasado 3 semanas del accidente de Adrien.

Llego el día del que le quitaron el yeso para poder al fin caminar bien y trabajar junto con su lady. Pensó él que los días se le pasaran largos y aburridos, pero las constantes visitas de Marinette le sintieron agradables y los días se le pasaron cortos y divertidos.  
Se fue a su habitación esperando la visita de su Lady, y ella llegó.  
-¡Bugaboo!-.  
-Hola Adrien-. Se acerca a él con una sonrisa.  
Adrien abrazó a Ladybug, ella correspondió al abrazo.-Gracias, gracias por cuidarme-.  
-Solo cuido del gato, de mi gato-.

 **¡Hola!** **Estaba** **aburrida(? Y tenía** **ganas** **de** **hacer** **un** **One-Shot, y** **pensé** **en** **esto.** **Al** **principio** **era** **una** **idea** **shida** **y** **cuando** **lo** **escribí** **me** **quede** **sin** **ideas** **y** **salió** **esto** **:'v**  
 **Bueno,** **espero** **que** **les** **haya** **gustado,** **me** **duele** **la** **mano** **ya** **que** **lo** **escribí** **en** **mi** **celular** **:'v**

 **¡Hasta** **luego!**


End file.
